


Lights

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift and Ratchet take a night to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr with a few tweaks. Feel free to send suggestions on tumblr (or commission me to guarantee getting your prompt filled!)

Ratchet was convinced, after much pestering on Drift’s part, to take some time to relax. It took the medic time but he settled into the bed, lax and languid while Drift’s fingers idly followed along his various seams. **  
**

“Your lights are really pretty.”

“… My what.” Drift had caught him a little off-guard. “Oh. Biolights. Most everyone has visible lights, Drift.”

“I know.” Drift sighed contentedly. “But I like yours. They’re so red.”

“I chose red because it’s the hardest to see in the dark.”

“I think you chose red because it matches the rest of you, Ratchet.” Drift retorted, while Ratchet huffed and began fidgeting once again to find his comfy spot.

“Could say that.” It wasn’t a lie. Blue looked so out of place on him in this frame, despite his optic colors. Gold felt wrong, as well. “They’re just for reading each other’s health at a glance, Drift. A sort of social cue, as well. They’re not for fashion. You generally can’t just look at someone and see they’re unwell.”

“So, bright lights are healthy lights.”

“Yes. you know this, Drift.” Ratchet snorted. He could feel Drift’s fingers poking at other lights, luckily for now at ones less sensitive than earlier.

“This one’s flickering.” Drift said quietly with concern.

“Probably due to age.” Ratchet said, voice gruff but confident in order to keep Drift calm about the light. “Things don’t stay wired as well, even in new frames, when you’re older. It’s an easy fix though, don’t worry about it.”

Ratchet had started to close his optics when he felt Drift nudge his way under his arm. "I'll remind you to do so in the morning."


End file.
